Five-seven
The Five Seven is a semi-automatic pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The Five Seven appears in the missions "Turbulence" which Agent Harkov and the other FSO agents used before the hijacking, then "Back on the Grid", used by Yuri to kill the hyena he encounters near the church, and "Mind the Gap". It also appears in "Scorched Earth" when breaching the closet near the end of the mission. Makarov is also seen using it when executing Agent Harkov. Multiplayer The Five Seven is unlocked at Level 58 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has the lowest damage of any handgun in the game, but still enough to kill in three shots at close range (similar to the P99 and USP .45) and has lower recoil than these two pistols. It also features the largest magazine size for any handgun (16, 24 with Extended Mags) and the magazine enters the weapon almost instantaneously when equipped with Akimbo, making reloads nearly instantaneous when reload cancelling. The handgun sports the fastest Raise/Draw of any other weapon in the game. Also, the Five Seven has a fire-cap of 1000 RPM, second only to the P99 in the handguns category. Survival Mode The Five Seven is one of the starting weapons for Survival Mode, unlocked by default. The player starts off with this gun in the 1st Tier survival maps; Resistance, Village, Interchange, and Underground. Also, the player starts off with this gun along with the M16A4 in the 4th Tier survival maps; Lockdown, Arkaden, Downturn, and Bakaara. The Five Seven's low damage profile, while not noticeable in Multiplayer, makes it one of the poorest handguns in Survival, where enemies frequently have more than 100 health. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery FN 5-7 FPV.png|First person view of the Five Seven. FN5-7 S.png|The Five Seven's Iron sights. File:FN 5-7 R.png|Reloading the Five Seven. 5-7 Akimbo.png|Akimbo Five Sevens. Five Seven tac knife.png|The Five Seven with the Tactical Knife. 5-7 Reload Tac Knife.png|Reloading the Five Seven with the Tactical Knife equipped. Five-seveN Alternate Reload, Turbulence.JPG|The Five Seven's alternate reload during Turbulence. MW3-FiveseveN-3.jpg|Makarov about to shoot Harkov at the end of Turbulence. MW3-FiveseveN-4.jpg|In a breaching sequence at the end of "Back on the Grid," Yuri holds a trained attack hyena by the throat as he takes out African militiamen guarding a helicopter. 6MW3-FiveseveN-5.jpg|Yuri finishes off the hyena. Note the slide already in partial recoil; the muzzle flash has not appeared yet, despite that Yuri has clearly not pulled the trigger. Five Seven Suppressed.jpg|A 3rd person view of the Silenced Five Seven. Five Seven Silenced.jpg|The Five Seven Silenced. Trivia *During the zero-gravity moment while on the plane in "Turbulence", the Five Seven has a different reload animation. *When using the Five Seven Akimbo, the left gun sounds like the USP .45.This also occurs with the P99. *When using Akimbo Five Sevens, the reserve ammo is not increased, meaning the player will only have one magazine in reserve. This also occurs when using the USP .45, the P99, and the Desert Eagle. *When reloading while using the Akimbo attachment, the rounds will refill as soon as the reload button is pressed. This means that the reloads will be instantaneous when canceled. *From a first-person view, the player is holding the Five Seven with one hand, while in third-person, the character model holds the gun with two hands.